Here With You
by Troypaylove4eva
Summary: Troy suprises Sharpay by suggesting that they move in together. Will they be able to stay just friends when living under the same roof? Major Troypay, slight Ryella and Chaylor
1. trailer

_**Troy Bolton has a great life...**_

_Shows Troy having lunch and laughing with his friends_

_Shows troy playing basketball_

_**Great friends...**_

_Shows Troy hugging Sharpay tightly_

"You're the greatest Shar."

_**But then it's flipped when his dad kicks him out...**_

_Shows Troy and his dad yelling at each other_

_Shows Troy punching a wooden post_

_**He turns to his best friend for support...**_

_Shows Sharpay looking shocked at Troy_

"I can't believe him. Why did he kick you out?"

_**And for a roomate...**_

"I was kind of hoping that we could uh... get an apartment together."

"What?"

_**Will they be able to stay just friends when living under the same roof...**_

_Shows Sharpay crying on Troy's chest as he holds her_

_Shows Troy kissing Sharpay as he walks out the door_

_**Especially when your landlord things you're married...**_

_Shows Sharpay hugging Troy infront of their new landlord_

"That's so sweet. Are you two newlyweds?"

"No we're-"

"Actually we are. We got married a few weeks ago."

_Shows Sharpay slapping Troy's chest_

"Why did you lie to her?"

"I thought It'd be funny."

_**Drama is sure to happen...**_

_Shows Sharpay walking in on Gabriella and Troy kissing_

_Shows Sharpay looking socked as Ryan punches Troy_

_Shows Sharpay throwing a plate at the wall and it shatters_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay_ _looking at Troy's blooding hand_

_Shows Sharpay swimming with troy at the beach_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy lifting Shapay over his shoulder_

_Shows Troy winking at Sharpay as he leaves_

_**And more in...**_

"Troy what's going on with us? We're not the same we us to be."

"Love changes people."

_**Here With You**_


	2. The secret cave

_**Chapter one - The secret cave**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**Summery- Troy surprises Sharpay by suggesting they move in together. Will they be able to stay just friend when living under the same roof?**_

_**A/N- Okay, so this is my first Chapter of my new story. It's my first one, so please review and tell me if you like it.**_

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"Troy...where are we going?" Sharpay asked.

She looked down at the sand beneath her feet and felt her breathing became a little more rigid.

"Trust me."

Troy took Sharpay's hand and led her to the secret spot.

"I do, but I would trust you more if I knew where we were going."

"Just relax." He soothed her.

"You do know that saying that really doesn't make it actually happen, right?"

She arched an eyebrow at him as he looked back at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm your best friend. You're suppose to believe me and trust me, and so far you haven't been doing either one."

"Well as your best friend I feel the need to tell you that this whole secret destination thing is very unattractive." She pointed out.

Troy once again smirked and led her farther along the beach. Sharpay groaned as she let him lead her there.

"Okay we're here." Troy said a few minutes later.

Sharpay looked around the small cave in the corner of the beach. She sat down on one of the big rocks and looked at Troy who had sat on the rock across from her. She arched her eyebrow once again and he shrugged.

"You brought me all the way out here to ask me a question?" She giggled slightly.

"It's a pretty big question."

"Then hit me up Troy boy." She rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

He looked to the ground for a little while before replying.

"See my dad is kind of pissed at me right now and he uh...sort of kicked me out of the house."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck as he said it. It was his nervous habit.

"Oh my gosh...I can't believe him. What did you do?" Sharpay asked, shocked.

"That's not really important. What is important is that I don't have a place to live."

"Well you can stay with me. My parents are barely ever home anyways. I'm sure they won't mind, and they adore you."

"I appreciate that, but it's not exactly what I was thinking."

Troy stood up, rubbing the back of his neck more. He began to pace back and forth as Sharpay starred at him oddly.

"Then what are you thinking?"

Troy stalled for a minute. "I was hoping that maybe since you have money and I have a good paying job that we could rent an apartment together. Like you said your parents are barely home and neither is Ryan, so it just kind of makes sense. Of course it would just be friendly and we would have separate rooms and all, but I just kind of thought that this would be the best way of doing it."

Troy paced more around the cave as Sharpay looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"How come you don't ask one of the guys?"

"Because I'd rather live with you." Troy mumbled.

"What?"

"Because you're my best friend and we've practically lived at each others houses since we were nine, so it won't be that big of a deal right? And plus we both have enough money for rent and bills you know."

"How long have you thought about this?"

"Pretty long actually. My dad kicked me out three weeks ago."

"What?!"

Sharpay squealed. She hated being out of the loop and her best friend had been lying to her for three whole weeks.

"Yeah...I've been staying at Chad's and Zeke's."

He began to pace once again and Sharpay was starting to get irritated.

"Oh My God, would you sit down already?" She said in frustration.

"Yeah sorry."

Troy sat next to Sharpay. They looked at each other for a while before Sharpay sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"Fine, I'll get a place with you."

Troy hugged Sharpay for dear life. He was thrilled about this.

"Thank you so much Pay. you're the greatest."

"Can't...breath."

Troy let go of her and chuckled a little. She smiled at him because as long as he was happy, she was happy too. She was also excited about the new adventure.

"Sorry, but I really do appreciate you doing this for me."

He said honestly as the two looked into the other's eyes. Sharpay shrugged.

"It's no big deal. Besides, it'll be fun."

"Hell yeah it will." Troy cheered.

Sharpay giggled and began to look out into the beach water.

"I have an idea."

Troy arched an eyebrow as Sharpay smiled widely at him.

"What?"

"Let's go swimming."

She motioned toward the water and Troy picked up the hint.

"Let's party then."

Troy picked up Sharpay, throwing her over his shoulder as he ran toward the beach as Sharpay squealed in delight. Oh yeah, this was definitely gonna be a blast.

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

_**So, first chap is done and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you liked it. Please review**_

_**In the great words of Sharpay Evans... Tootles!**_


	3. Something More?

_**Chapter two - Something More?**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**Summery- Troy surprises Sharpay by suggesting they move in together. Will they be able to stay just friend when living under the same roof?**_

_**A/N- This chap is a little boring but it kind of explains things like friendship and family stuff.**_

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"You're what?!" Ryan yelled.

Sharpay had just told him about moving in with Troy and he was a little less than thrilled about it. He never really liked Troy that much and didn't really approve of them being friends.

"Oh come one Ry. Don't be a drama king."

Sharpay threw her hands in the air dramatically.

"Me? Sharpay you're the drama queen of East High. Anyway, that's beside the point. The point is that you are going to be living with a guy. How do you think people are going to take that news? Especially when it's Troy Bolton?"

Sharpay had to admit, he had a point there. It would be rough to tell people, but Sharpay and Troy were two people who really didn't care much of what other people thought. Besides, they were excited about moving in together, and they knew that nothing would happen anyway.

"Just relax Ryan. Me and Troy are just friends and you know that. So does everyone else at school. Troy needed my help with something and so I helped him. No big deal. People will understand."

"It's not your fault you got him kicked out of his house. Why do you have to help him?"

"Because he's my best friend."

Ryan sighed and sat down on the couch. Sharpay sat next to him and smiled.

"Do you seriously have to move out?"

"Sorry."

Sharpay did feel guilty about just leaving Ryan here alone, but ever since he started dating Gabriella he was barely home.

"Fine, but if Troy tries anything-"

"It'll be fine Ry."

Sharpay gave him a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ryan grumbled to himself.

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"Hey Shar." Troy greeted.

He leaned against the locker next to Sharpay's as she got her books.

"Hey bubble boy." Sharpay smirked.

"Okay...I don't get it."

"Sorry, I just had a random moment there. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go apartment hunting today after school."

"Sounds good. I'll catch you later though. I have to get to practice.

Troy started to walk away but Sharpay pulled him back.

"Practice? Your dad kicks you out but doesn't kick you off the team? And why do you have to go so early?"

"I'm his best shot for winning the championships and he's making me practice more as preparation and part revenge."

"What happened to get him so pissed at you?"

"I'll tell you later. I really have to go."

Troy gave Sharpay a quick kiss on the cheek and ran toward the gym. If he was late he was sure his dad would make him do at least twenty laps.

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"Oh my gosh. I just heard that you and Troy were getting an apartment together. I didn't even know you were dating." Gabriella said.

She put her stuff on her desk as she sat by Sharpay. Her and Gabriella had become pretty good friends since she started dating Ryan.

"We're not dating. His dad kicked him out so he needed a place to live. We just decided to get a place together"

"Oh." Gabriella said as if she was disappointed.

"What?"

"Nothing...it's just that you and Troy would be such a cute couple is all."

Gabriella was always trying to get people together. She absolutely loved being the match maker, but Sharpay and Troy just weren't like that. They had been best friends since they were little and that's all they really saw each other as.

"Gabby, you know me and Troy aren't like that. Nothing's going to happen."

"That's what they all say." She smiled.

"What are you talking about now?"

"They always so 'we're just friends', well they're the ones that always end up getting married and popping out babies."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Oh shut up."

Gabriella smacked Sharpay arm playfully as she tried to get her point across.

"Troy and I _are_ just friends, and that's how it's going to stay." Sharpay said stubbornly.

"Fine, but when you're standing at the alter with Troy in a few years I get to say I told you so."

Sharpay laughed slightly at her friend.

"You're crazy."

"We'll see."

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"Hey man, what are you doing here so early?" Chad asked.

"My dad wanted me to get in some extra practice time."

Troy rolled his eyes. He loved his dad, but sometimes he couldn't stand him.

"He's really being rough on you, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Troy shot the ball, making a basket. Chad followed in example and did the same.

"How's the apartment hunting going?"

"It hasn't yet. Me and Shar are looking after school for a place. I just hope we can find something soon."

"Yeah...why did you ask Shar to move in with you? I mean you have enough money saved up to get a place alone."

Chad had been wondering why for quite a while. He was like Gabriella, he thought they would probably end up as something more than just friends. He wished they would already. Everyone could see they were perfect for each other.

Troy shrugged. "I just thought it'd be fun if we got a place together that's all. Besides, I don't really like that idea of living alone."

"Okay, well good luck."

Chad patted Troy on the shoulder before leaving the gym. Troy shot baskets for a while before his dad came in, obviously not in a good mood.

"I heard." He said simply.

He stood before Troy like he was trying to tower over him, but Troy wasn't threatened

"You heard what?"

"About you living with Sharpay."

"Yeah...we're uh...we're getting an apartment together."

"As long as you're out of the house."

And with that, he was gone. Troy sighed in anger as he went to take a shower before going back to class.

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

_**Trust me, more will happen later on. I only had a little bit of Troypay moments in this chap, but I'll have more in the next one. Please review**_

_**Tootles!**_


	4. Newlyweds

_**Chapter three - Newlyweds**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**Summery- Troy surprises Sharpay by suggesting they move in together. Will they be able to stay just friend when living under the same roof?**_

_**A/N- So chap 3 is here. Hope you like it.**_

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"Well, this is it." Said the owner of the apartment.

This was the fourth apartment they had looked at so far, and they had to say that this was the best of them all. It was good sized, was really nice and clean. They looked at each other and agreed in a nod that this was the place.

"I think we'll take it."

Sharpay clapped her hands together happily as she looked around the place.

"I'm already in love with this place."

"Yeah, it's really nice." Troy agreed.

Sharpay ran up to Troy, giving him a hug in excitement as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Are you two newlyweds?" The owner asked.

Sharpay was about to correct her but Troy grabbed her shoulder to get her to stop.

"Yeah actually we are. We got married a few weeks ago." Troy said with a smile.

Sharpay looked at Troy with confusion. He just gave her a look telling her to go along with it. She decided to let him handle this one.

"That's so sweet. You two are just so adorable. I'll leave you alone for a bit so you can look around some more."

Sharpay and Troy thanked her as she walked out the door. As soon as she did Sharpay playfully slapped Troy across the chest.

"Ow." Troy complained, rubbing his chest.

"Why did you lie to her?"

"Because then we would have a better chance at getting the apartment. Plus I thought it would be fun." Troy laughed.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him.

"Please, like I'd marry you."

"You wish you were." He smirked.

"No, you wish you were married to someone as fabulous as me."

"Uh-huh?"

Troy grabbed Sharpay and began tickling her as she hung onto his arms for support as she began to fall backwards. She was laughing like crazy and eventually just fell to the floor, with Troy on top of her.

"You have sucky landing." Sharpay laughed.

Just then the owner walked back in and saw the two in the floor with Troy on top of her.

"Uh...We..uh." Troy tried to explain.

"He started tickling me and we fell down. Troy you can get off me now."

"Oh, right."

They both blushed as they stood up. The lady just smiled at the two.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's natural for newlyweds to be affectionate."

Sharpay tried to sniffle her giggles as Troy continued to blush.

"See, it's natural honey."

Sharpay continued to play the 'wife' part. Troy looked at her with a playful glare as she smirked.

"Well _sweetheart, _I think it's time to go."

"Why don't you two come back tomorrow to sign the lease and you can be moved in by the weekend."

"Sounds good to me." Sharpay said.

Troy nodded in agreement. They said goodbye and decided to go get some ice cream to celebrate their new apartment and new 'marriage'.

"I still can't believe you told her we were married."

"You have to admit that it was a little funny. I mean come on, she thinks we're newlyweds."

"I still can't believe she thought I would marry _you."_ She smirked.

"Do we have to have this discussion again?"

"I think we do."

"I don't see why. We're not getting married. Infact, we're not even dating, so why does it matter?"

Sharpay shrugged.

"I felt like annoying you."

"Well good job."

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"Hey guy."

Gabriella said as Troy and Sharpay walked up to their group of friend. Or other wise known as 'the gang'.

"Hey man." Chad said to Troy.

"Hey."

"So, you guys found a place yet?" Asked Taylor.

"Yeah, but the woman who owns it thinks we're married."

Sharpay sent a glare in Troy's direction.

"Why does she think that?" Ryan asked.

"Because Troy here told her we were newlyweds. Like the truth dilweed he is."

"Hey, I though I was dilweed?" Chad asked.

Sharpay had come up with that name for Chad a while ago when he had locked himself in a closet three months ago. She had even once recorded his voicemail message on his phone to 'Sorry Chad can't come to the phone right now, because Chad's being a dilweed. But he'll call you back when he's done.' Let's just say Chad didn't appreciate it that much, but he had still kept it as his voicemail message because people thought it was funny.

"Well you can be dilweed one, and Troy can be dilweed two." Sharpay reasoned.

"You know what? I don't think I want to be married to you anymore." Troy smirked.

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

_**okay, that's it for this chap. Sorry they're so short. But please tell me what you think and REVIEW!**_

_**Tootles!**_


	5. Baby, we're home

_**Chapter four - Baby, we're home.**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**Summery- Troy surprises Sharpay by suggesting they move in together. Will they be able to stay just friend when living under the same roof?**_

_**A/N- Ok, so this chap is mainly just about them moving in. Hope you like it.**_

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"I think that's the last of it."

Troy sat the box had had been carrying down next to the couch. They had gotten furniture delivered that day before and half their stuff unpacked. Now all they had to do was get the rest put away and they were done.

"Great. I can't wait until tonight."

"Why, what's tonight?"

"Our house warming party."

"Oh right. Well I know my parents aren't going to coming. Are yours?"

"Oh crap!" Sharpay yelled.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell my parents I was moving out. I just charged all of this on my credit card."

"You forgot to freaking tell your parents that you moved out?"

Troy starred at her a moment, just wondering how she could forget something like that.

"Don't look at me that way. I've had a lot to do."

"Okay, well do you think they'll be alright with it?"

"I don't know. They're in Europe for a couple months, so I guess I have a while before I have to break it to them."

"Well thank God for foreign countries."

Sharpay giggled slightly as she began to put dished in the cabinet. Troy was putting movies on the entertainment system. Sharpay looked to him and back to herself.

"You know what?"

Troy looked up.

"What?"

"We do kind of look like a married couple. Don't you think?"

Troy looked around like Sharpay had done before.

"I guess you're right. Only I don't get any sex out of this." He smirked.

Sharpay sent him a playful glare.

"Well if you play your cards right, you might." She teased.

"Don't play with my emotions like that Evans."

Sharpay smiled. "You know you're gonna have to start calling me Bolton in front of the landlord."

Troy shrugged.

"I guess I better get use to it. Now could you get me something to drink Mrs. Bolton?" Troy smirked.

"What am I, you're maid?"

"Oh yeah, we're definitely like a married couple."

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"Hey Guys." Sharpay greeted.

She hugged everyone as they came in. Troy was on the couch watching their plasma screen.

"Whoa, awesome." Chad cheered.

He took a seat next to Troy and soon all the guys were sitting in front of the television watching a football game.

"Men."

All the girls grumbled at once.

"I can't believe you guys actually got your own place. It's so cool." Taylor gushed.

"Thanks. By the way, if the landlord lady stops by go along with me and Troy being married. We haven't told her yet that we really aren't."

"I thought we were gonna keep the scheme up? It's fun." Troy pointed out.

"We can't keep it up forever."

"I disagree."

"Why don't you two just get married for real, and then you won't be lying." Gabriella suggested.

Everyone looked at her oddly and she just shrugged.

"Oh and if she ask, my name is Sharpay Bolton, not Evans."

"I still agree with what I said. You two should just get married and get it over with."

Gabriella moved into Ryan's lap as Sharpay playfully glared at her.

"We've had this discussion, and she won't marry me." Troy shrugged.

"Wait, you two actually talked about getting married for real?" Chad asked, stunned.

"Well not for real. We were just playing around and stuff."

"Oh my God, just get married already!" Gabriella yelled.

Everyone looked at her with shock. Once again She just shrugged.

"What? I had too much candy earlier."

Sharpay slapped her forehead.

"And this is my best friend." She mumbled.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend." Troy pointed out.

"I thought you were her husband?" Ryan teased.

"You all need to shut up."

"Still, you guys act like a couple already." Jason pointed out.

"Guys, cut it out." Troy warned.

"We're just saying."

"Okay, how many people here think Sharpay and Troy should date?" Taylor asked.

Everyone except Troy and Sharpay raised their hands. Troy and Sharpay just exchanged looks as they looked at their friends as if they were crazy. but maybe they weren't so crazy after all.

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

_**Sorry, but I'm not very good at cliffhangers, but I'll try that out. Please review**_

_**Tootles!**_


	6. Mrs Bolton

_**Chapter five - Mrs. Bolton**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**Summery- Troy surprises Sharpay by suggesting they move in together. Will they be able to stay just friend when living under the same roof?**_

_**A/N- The landlord (or landlady, I'm not sure which is the right term) is named Mrs. Sanders, and she's like sixty years old. Just so you have an idea of what she looks like.**_

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

Troy and Sharpay were sitting in the living room watching a movie when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it."

Sharpay got up and answered the door, to reveal a delivery guy with flowers in his hand.

"Um...hi."

"Hi, I have a delivery for a Mrs. Bolton."

Sharpay looked back at Troy with confusion. He just shrugged and took it from the delivery guy.

"I wonder who it's from?" Troy wondered.

"It's probably just the gang messing with us."

"Actually, it's from the landlord. She said it's out 'wedding' gift."

"Now we have to tell her the truth Troy. She's sending us flowers as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Don't you think we gave up on this little joke?"

"But if we do then she'll be mad and she might kick us out for lying to her all this time." Troy pointed out.

"Fine. I'll keep up the lie, but I don't approve of it."

Troy jumped on the couch next to Sharpay and put his arm around her.

"I guess you'll just have to get use to being Sharpay Bolton." Troy smirked.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Kind of."

"You do know you get no benefits to doing this, right?"

"Well I mean if we want to keep this up we're going to have to at least kiss once in a while."

In wasn't like they never had kissed before. They had been each others first kiss actually. For them it wasn't awkward or anything since they were so close, so neither of them really had a problem with it.

"Fine, but only in front of the landlord. That's it."

"Great."

Troy gave Sharpay a kiss on the cheek before jumping off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"My dad called me and said he wanted to talk."

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"Well it's not like you're my wife or anything." Troy smirked.

Sharpay slapped his arm playfully.

"Seriously. What did he say?"

"He just said he wanted to talk to me. I'll be back in about an hour."

Troy headed toward the door but Sharpay jumped off the couch to stop him before he left.

"Troy, wait."

Troy turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with your dad."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled back at her and opened the door to show their landlord standing there.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Sanders." Troy greeted.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to make sure you got my flowers."

"Oh yeah, they were beautiful. Thank you."

"No problem dear."

"Well I better get going. You know how my dad gets when I'm late."

Troy said to Sharpay as he rolled his eyes. Sharpay gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Thanks. It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Sanders."

"Oh, you too."

"Bye." Sharpay waved.

Troy gave Sharpay a smirk before placing a kiss on her lips. It was part of their act after all.

"Bye baby."

Troy gave Sharpay a secretive wink before leaving to his parent's house.

"Aw, aren't you two just so precious." Mrs.Sanders gushed.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in for something to drink?"

"That would be great."

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"Mom...dad?"

Troy walked into his old house without spotting his parents. He walked into the living room to find his father sitting on the couch looking at the wall. Troy gulped.

"Dad?"

"Oh, there you are son."

He seemed a lot more cheery than usual.

"Uh...you wanted to talk to me."

Troy sat down across from his father.

"Yes. Listen, I know I was really rough on you about what happened but I was upset and I was hoping you could forgive me?"

Troy stared at his father.

"Does this have to do with me moving out?"

"I'm not gonna lie. It does."

"Why?"

"Your mother doesn't think it's very good for you to be living alone when you're only eighteen."

"I'm not living alone dad. I'm living with Sharpay."

"That's the other problem."

Troy narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"What's wrong with me living with Sharpay?"

"You're a young boy. She a young girl. Things can happen that you may regret later."

"You think I'm going to sleep with her?"

Jack looked at his son's angry face for a moment before answering.

"Yes."

"That's it, I'm out of here."

Troy stood up and started toward the door, but his dad stopped him before he could.

"I'm not saying you would. I'm saying it could happen. What if she got pregnant? You two couldn't support a baby."

"You've officially lost it. Shar and I aren't even together. We got an apartment together because you kicked me out remember."

"And I'm sorry. I was wrong to."

"Yeah just save the apologies. After what you did before you're gonna need all you can get."

Troy slammed the door as he walked out. He was so angry at his dad that he punched the wooden post on the porch, causing his hand to bleed. Troy got in his car and drove home to the one person he figured could help him cheer up.

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

Troy slammed the front door as he walked inside. It was then that he noticed that Mrs. Sanders was still there. Sharpay could see instantly that something was wrong. Troy was about to apologize for clearly frightening her with his loud entrance when Sharpay ran up and hugged him tightly. He quickly responded by pulling her even closer.

"I take it that it didn't go so well?"

She whispered gently in his ear.

"He just pushed me over the edge this time. I'm sorry for coming in like I did."

"No, it's okay. I understand. I didn't get along with my parents when I was your age either. I'm just going to leave you two alone so you can talk."

They said thank you and goodbye to Mrs. Sanders as she left. They sat down on the couch so they could talk.

"So, what happened?"

"He just...he was just being an ass."

"What did he do?"

"He thinks...you know what, who care what he think?"

Sharpay looked at him sadly then happened to look down at his bleeding hand.

"Oh my gosh, what happened? You didn't punch your dad did you?"

Troy chuckled slightly.

"No, although I kind of wish I had. It punched a post instead."

"Aww, are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Do you think you'll ever be okay with your dad?"

Troy thought about it for a moment. He thought about what had happened to get him kicked out in the first place and today. He knew his answer.

"No."

"I'm sorry Troy."

Sharpay leaned over and hugged him. Troy laid down so that Sharpay was resting on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I'm really glad I have you Shar. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"Same goes here Troy."

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

_**Wow, I think this is actually my longest chap so far, and the first Troypay kiss. Anyway, please review.**_

_**Tootles!**_


	7. Storm of my life

_**Chapter six- Storm of my life**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**Summery- Troy surprises Sharpay by suggesting they move in together. Will they be able to stay just friend when living under the same roof?**_

_**A/N- We had a really bad storm last night, which is where I got the idea. It was seriously creepy because me and my dad had to go to this parking garage. While my dad was out of the truck looking around all the lights went out. It was like a horror movie, I swear. Then lightning struck a tree like a block from where we were and car alarms were going off everywhere. Anyway, that's where I got the idea for the storm.**_

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"Troy...Troy?"

Sharpay tried again. She knew that Troy was a deep sleeper but she had been trying to wake him up for at least five minutes. She was beyond scared right now. Man, did she hate storms. They were the one thing she despised. They were the one thing that she just couldn't get through alone.

"Shar?"

Troy finally stirred. Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief that he was finally awake.

"Troy, it's raining really hard. It's lightning and thundering. The powers out, and I'm kind of freaked.

Troy pulled the covers down on the other side of his bed.

"Hop in."

"Thank you."

Sharpay got in and cuddled up to Troy for comfort.

"No problem."

"Troy..."

"Yeah?"

"I hate to ask you this, but could you stay awake with me? You know how I am with storms."

"Right, I'm up now."

"Thank you. I just really..."

Sharpay began tot trail off.

"Pay, it's okay. You're always there for me, so I'm always there for you."

"I just wish this storm was over with."

Suddenly lightning struck a near by tree. The roar of it echoed through the apartment. Sharpay squealed in surprise.

"Oh God, we're going to die."

Troy wrapped his arms protectively around Sharpay. He knew how much she hated storms and what bad memories they brought up.

"Shar...calm down. It's okay, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Sharpay started to calm down a little bit.

"I'm lucky you know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

Troy smirked.

"Well, I do have my skills."

"And I could really use them right now."

Troy looked at Sharpay with concern as more thunder rolled in.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." She said honestly.

Troy wrapped his arms tighter around Sharpay.

"It's going to be okay Pay."

"I miss her." Sharpay whispered.

"I know you do."

_Flashback..._

_"Viv, when are you getting here?" _

_Sharpay asked her older sister as they were on the phone. Her sister Viola was driving home from college._

_"I'll be there shortly sis. The rain's coming down really hard right now. I might have to pull over for a bit if it keeps coming down like this."_

_Sharpay looked out her window as the rain poured heavily down._

_"Maybe you should."_

_"I just have a few miles to the next town. I'll stop for the night and be there as soon as I can in the morning."_

_"Sounds good."_

_Suddenly the line started to break up._

_"Shar, you there."_

_"Yeah I'm here."_

_"I need to pull over now."_

_"Why?"_

_Sharpay had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach._

_"Shit. I love you sis. I got to go."_

_"Wait-"_

_The line went dead. Viola's truck had been picked up in a tornado. She was found dead two days later._

_End of flashback..._

Sharpay began to cry at the memory of her lost sister.

"I still can't believe she's gone. She was such an amazing person, and because of one stupid storm...She's gone."

Troy stroked her hair as she cried on his chest.

"I know Pay, I know."

"I never told anyone this, but she was like my hero. I really looked up to her."

"I know you did. She was a great person. If she could see you now, she'd be so proud."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks for being such a great friend Troy. You know, not every guy would let you cry on their chest and crawl in bed with them when they got scared. I really appreciate everything you do for me."

"I know you would do the same for me in a second. Besides, you're my best friend. Of course I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Troy."

And with that, they fell asleep. It was the post peaceful sleep Sharpay had ever gotten in a storm for three years.

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

_**Well, another chap is done. It's a little sad, but nothing that would make you cry or anything. Well, please review.**_

_**Tootles!**_


End file.
